jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Starbright (Part 2): Colliding Stars
Starbright (Part 2): Colliding Stars is the seventh episode of the first season, and the 7th episode overall, of the Jem animated series. Plot Horrified at the news of Ba Nee's impending blindness, Jerrica learns from her doctor that there is an experimental laser surgical procedure that could save Ba Nee's vision. However, the cost of the surgery is a staggering $250,000. Having canceled all their tour dates to star in the movie, Aja comes with the idea to divert funds from Starlight Music to cover the cost of the surgery, but when they arrive there, they find the building closed down and without power. Joanie, the business manager of Starlight, tells the group that Eric Raymond has drained huge sums of money from Starlight Music in order to promote the Misfits' movie. Luckily, Jerrica and the others are able to pay the bills to restore the building's electricity and reclaim their equipment for their music. Left with no other option, Jem and The Holograms are forced to return to the movie. Eric's demands push the group to their limits once again, especially when Jem nearly falls from a set display suspended several dozen feet in the air because Eric wouldn't provide a stunt double or a safety net in case she fell. Video records the accident hoping to use it to shut down the movie's production, but Jem pleads her not to, because of Ba Nee's surgery. Songs featured *"Congratulations" - The Misfits *"Show Me The Way" - Jem and The Holograms *"Love Is Doin' It To Me" - Jem and The Holograms Quotes *'Eric': Okay. At the beginning of this shot, Jem, your mark is over there. (Jerrica moves through the background scenery) Nick, your with Jem at that point. There, the camera zooms into a tight close up of you, Nick. (Jerrica peaks around the corner at the Jem hologram, Eric, Nick and Pizzazz) We hold for a beat on you, then Pizzazz enters looking very beautiful. You can't take your eyes off of her. Then suddenly you forget Jem and take Pizzazz into your arms. Got that. ---- *'Clash': You're wasting tape on those has-beens. *'Video': What would you know? *'Clash': I know Jem's greedy and conceited. Everybody does. ---- *'Jerrica': We have to finish the movie. *'Kimber': No way! *'Shana': Not a chance. *'Aja': Are you kidding? *'Jerrica': Then who tells Ba Nee she'll be blind? ---- *'Jerrica': (scolding Rio) Let me make something perfectly clear, buster. Jem is here because I asked her to come back and take Eric's humiliation because Ba Nee needs an operation. ---- *'Pizzazz': Hey, get back in your cage. *'Aja': I counted Jem's scenes, Pizzazz. And she's still in two more scenes than you. Goofs *Kimber's hair turns pink when the Holograms are about to reenter the movie studio. *When the explosions go off, Jem's hair is momentarily blue. *Near the beginning of "Love Is Doin' It To Me," Aja's outfit "Only The Beginning" is shown to have sleeves. Category:Episodes Category:Multi part episodes Category:Season 1